Void
Void is one of the four Void Siblings, a group who vowed to protect the multiverse. He was created by AP100 on fanfiction.net. History Void existed in the multiverse since the beginning of its existence. After exploring the multiverse with his siblings, they founded the Guardians of the Multiverse, and created the Ultra Dimension to act as their main base of operations. Somewhere along the line, Void decided it would be smart to have a fail-safe. So he created Dimension SF, otherwise known as the Sky Factory, to help in case the multiverse were to fall under the control of a villain. One day, Void was on patrol and helped a version of Lincoln who was stuck in an empty dimension. This version of Lincoln was eventually trained under Void's wing and became Ink Lincoln. After a couple years, Void unfortunately met his end, along with his brother Anti-Void, at the hands of Error Lincoln while trying to save his apprentice Ink. After the death of the two brothers, a statue of them was built in the Ultra Dimension to remember them. His apprentice Ink took his place as the Head Guardian of the Guardians of the Multiverse. Meanwhile, his brother Dark Void had disappeared. Appearance Void looks like a version of Lincoln Loud, though he is also ''drastically ''different. His skin is purple and gelatinous, and has a glowing yellow portion in the middle of his head. This is possibly his brain, but nobody in the multiverse can confirm that. Atop his head is the typical snow white hair. He wore purple clothing (as seen in the picture) along with shoes that were weirdly colored yellow. Personality Void was a very fun and happy person. He jokes a lot and has fun hanging out with everyone. But don't let that fool you, because when the right time comes, he gets very serious. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Void is no slouch when it comes to power. He has several abilities that make him very hard to defeat. Powers * Superhuman Strength: Void is very strong when it comes to physical power. In fact, he is so strong that he has to hold his punches back to ensure he doesn't completely obliterate whoever he punches. * Superhuman Intelligence: Void is very smart. When he was alive, he was the smartest being in the entire multiverse. However, now that title belongs to Terminal Void, his sister. * Teleportation: Void can teleport just by thought, which sometimes happens unintentionally. * Invulnerability: Void's body may be made of gelatinous substance, but it's pretty strong. You would have to be very strong to even scratch him, meaning he's basically unkillable. * Multiversal Travel: Void has the power to travel through the multiverse. This is a power very few beings have. Void was born with this ability, so he never had to go through the training process like most do. Abilities * Master of Combat: Void is master at pretty much any fighting style. Even if somebody invents a fighting style, Void can copy and learn everything by simply watching somebody use it. * Fully Multilingual: Void is capable of speaking any language, including ones that are not known to the common person. This means that speaking another language is a hopeless way to hide something from him, and he will be able to communicate to anyone. Weapons * Void's main weapon was his magic brush. He could use it like a staff, and was very skilled. It also acted as his main way of Multiversal Travel. When he died, his apprentice Ink kept the brush. Relationships Allies Void Family Void loved his siblings to no end. He would protect them from any danger, and would never let go of any problem they had. All of them worked together very well, and built the Ultra Dimension together. The siblings were so close, that Void and Anti-Void's death caused Dark Void to leave and plan his revenge out of pure anger. Ink Ink was Void's apprentice. Void treated Ink like a little brother and often teased him like one. Void was a heavy inspiration on Ink, and Ink looked up to Void. Void's death deeply saddened Ink, and Ink decided to honor his mentor by taking his place as the Head Guardian. Enemies Error Void's main enemy was Error, and naturally the two did not like each other at all. Though most of the hate came from Error's end. Void met his end at the hands of Error, and Error became Multiverse's Most Wanted afterwards. Gallery Category:Lincolns Category:Void People